In recent years, interest in vehicles with innovative designs has grown in view of continued expansion of urban areas, the large number of vehicles operating in these areas, and the associated problems, such as traffic jams or environmental pollution. One way to solve parking problems and/or to improve the traffic flow is to design vehicles in a manner that permits a plurality of vehicles to share a parking space or a driving lane. In order for such a solution to be feasible, vehicles must be small and, in particular, narrow. A vehicle of this type is usually sized to convey no more than one to two persons. The small size and the low weight of such vehicles make it possible to reduce the engine power output and also the emissions caused by the vehicle without any loss of driving performance.
Many attempts have been made in recent years to develop multitrack, laterally tiltable vehicles, in which the entire vehicle or a part thereof tilts in toward a rotation center (e.g., the curve bend inner side) in a similar manner to a bicycle when driving around curves. With such tilting, the resultant of the weight force and the centrifugal force runs substantially along the vertical axis of the vehicle body, preventing the vehicle from turning over. Accordingly, lateral tipping of the vehicle toward the bend outer side can be prevented, even in the case of a relatively narrow track width of the laterally tiltable vehicle (as compared with conventional, multitrack vehicles).
Different types of laterally tiltable vehicles having three or four wheels have been disclosed in practice. For example, in some three-wheeled vehicles, merely the vehicle body and the central wheel can be tilted, whereas the wheel pair has two eccentric wheels which are arranged on a common axle and cannot be tilted. In general, however, a solution is preferred, in which all the wheels can tilt together with the vehicle body, since this solution requires less installation space in relation to the width of the vehicle and the vehicle is therefore of narrower overall design.
One important aspect in laterally tiltable vehicles is ability to right itself (self-uprighting) after tilting. Normally, the centroid of the vehicle drops during lateral tilting of the vehicle body. This means, however, that the vehicle body of the laterally tilted, multitrack vehicle will not upright itself again automatically. An elegant possibility for achieving automatic uprighting of the laterally tilted vehicle body is to raise the centroid of the vehicle during lateral tilting as the tilting angle increases. In addition, this solution affords the essential advantage that the vehicle automatically assumes a stable, upright position even at a standstill, since the centroid of the vehicle is at the lowest in this position. Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to providing an automatic self-uprighting multitrack, laterally bitable vehicle. The present disclosure is further directed to providing such a vehicle having a compact overall design, in order to keep the required installation space as small as possible in order to realize a narrow vehicle.